Melisandre (serial)
|śmierć = pod Winterfell, śmierć naturalna po zdjęciu magicznego naszyjnika |panowanie = |poprzednik = |następca = |miłość = |rodzina = |broń = |ród = |przynależność = R'hllor |zawód = |pozycja = |gry = |książki = |wspomniany = |debiut = Północ pamięta |ostatni występ = Długa Noc |aktor = Carice van Houten }}Melisandre, nazywana często czerwoną kobietą – czerwona kapłanka w religii R’hllora, Pana Światła i bliska doradczyni Stannisa Baratheona w jego kampanii zdobycia Żelaznego Tronu. Po śmierci Stannisa w bitwie pod Winterfell, wskrzesza Jona Snow po tym, jak został zamordowany przez kilku zbuntowanych członków Nocnej Straży, wierząc, że jest on księciem, którego obiecano i służy mu w roli doradcy, dopóki nie zostaje wygnana z północy po bitwie bękartów, kiedy Jon dowiaduje się, że poświęciła Shireen Baratheon i niezliczoną liczbę innych niewinnych ludzi podczas służby dla Stannisa. Później jednak jednoczy nowego króla północy z Daenerys Targaryen, wierząc, iż obydwoje mają ważne role do odegrania w Wielkiej Wojnie. Biografia Tło Urodzona pierwotnie jako niewolnica w Essos stulecia temu, Melisandre jest czerwoną kapłanką Pana Światła, bóstwa, które nie jest powszechnie czczone w Westeros. Pochodzi z Asshai, krainy na dalekim wschodzie kontynentu Essos, twierdzi, że posiada potężne zdolności magiczne, w tym moc przepowiadania przyszłości. Czerwona kobieta nosi duży rubinowy naszyjnik, który wydaje się świecić, gdy jego właścicielka korzysta ze swojej magii. Kilka lat wcześniej przekroczyła wąskie morze i przybyła na dwór Stannisa Baratheona na wyspiarskiej cytadeli Smoczej Skale, aby głosić tam swoją wiarę. Stannis i większość jego rodziny przeszła na wiarę w R’hllora, a Melisandre stała się bliską doradczynią lorda Smoczej Skały. Sezon 2 mały|Melisandre pali posągi Siedmiu. Na plaży na wyspie Smoczej Skale Melisandre przeprowadza ceremonię dla swojego boga, Pana Światła. Za nią posągi Siedmiu, czczonych w prawie całym Westeros, palą się jako ofiary. Intonuje słowa „noc jest ciemna i pełna strachów”, a tłum wiernych je powtarza. Czerwona kobieta przewiduje, że wielka ciemność spadnie na świat po długim lecie, gwiazdy będą krwawić, a zimny oddech zimy zamrozi morza oraz mówi, iż umarli powstaną na północy. Maester Cressen staje przed nią i przerywa ceremonię, przypominając tłumowi, że zostali „nazwani w świetle Siedmiu”. Melisandre odrzuca Cressena jako starego i przerażonego, wyzywa go, aby ją powstrzymał. Maester kręci głową i odchodzi. Czerwona kapłanka kontynuuje swoje nauczanie historią o płonącym mieczu Światłonoścy. Woła Stannisa naprzód, a ten wyciąga w rękawicy płonące ostrze z posągu Matki. Jego ludzie wiwatują, gdy król trzyma miecz w górze, a potem klęka, wbijając ostrze w piasek. Wyznawcy Pana Światła odśpiewują kolejną pieśń religijną. Davos klęka jako ostatni, kiedy Melisandre odpowiada słowami „noc jest ciemna i pełna strachów”. Stannis wyciąga rękę do swojej żony Selyse, która do niego dołącza i wspólnie wyprowadzają tłum z plaży . mały|Melisandre na zebraniu rady Stannisa. W zamku Stannis organizuje spotkanie w Komnacie Malowanego Stołu. Matthos Seaworth czyta na głos list, który przygotował, oświadczający, że Stannis ma prawo do Żelaznego Tronu. Król sprzeciwia się użycia zwrotu „ukochany brat” w odniesieniu do Roberta Baratheona, Davos nazywa to nieszkodliwą uprzejmością, ale Stannis podkreśla, iż to kłamstwo i że zostanie usunięte z treści listu. Matthos kontynuuje wyszczególniać nieślubne pochodzenie Joffreya Baratheona i pozostałych dzieci Cersei jako produktów kazirodczego związku Cersei i Jaimego Lannisterów. Stannis nalega, aby Jaime został nazwany w liście Królobójcę, ale jednocześnie utwierdza pojawienie się w dokumencie jego rycerskiego tytułu. Nakazuje skopiować list, który ma zostać wysłany w każdy zakątek królestwa, od Arbor aż po Mur . Davos stwierdza, że prawdziwym wrogiem są Lannisterowie i nalega na króla, aby zawarł pokój ze swoim młodszym bratem Renlym. Stannis ogłasza, że nie zrobi tego, dopóki Renly ubiega się o tron. Davos stwierdza, że po stronie Renly’ego zadeklarowało się już wielu lordów, w tym Mace Tyrell i Randyll Tarly. mały|Melisandre odbiera zatruty kielich od maestera Cressena. Melisandre wtrąca się, mówiąc, że Stannis nie musi błagać lordów o wsparcie, ponieważ stoi za nim Pan Światła. Davos pyta, ile statków może wystawić R’hllor, na co czerwona kapłanka odpowiada, że nie potrzebuje on ich. Cebulowy Rycerz akceptuje fakt, iż jemu nie są one potrzebne, ale stwierdza, że oni ich potrzebują, ponieważ wyruszają na wojnę. Davos prosi Stannisa o rozważenie sojuszu z Robbem Starkiem, jeśli nie z Renlym. Król odpowiada, że Robb chce mu ukraść północną część jego królestwa i przypomina Davosowi, iż zawsze był twardy wobec złodziei. Stwierdza, że Joffrey, Renly i Robb są złodziejami i że muszą przed nim zgiąć kolano lub zostać zniszczonymi. Cressen wstaje i oferuje przeprosiny za swoje zachowanie na plaży, zanim zaprasza Melisandre do wspólnego napicia się wina. Maester opiera się o stół i zaczyna krwawić z nosa – otruł napój. Melisandre pije z kielicha i patrzy, jak Cressen upada, a jego krew rozlewa się po podłodze. Mówi, że ogień spala strachy nocy, a rubin w jej naszyjniku pulsuje światłem . Stannis i Melisandre wchodzą do Komnaty Malowanego Stołu, znajdując już tam Davosa i Matthosa. Cebulowy Rycerz informuje o swoim sukcesie rekrutacji Salladhora Saana i jego pirackiej floty. Król ma co do nich wątpliwości, ale ostatecznie ustępuje argumentom Davosa i obiecuje, że pirat dostanie nagrodę, jeśli dobrze wykona swoją pracę, po czym odsyła mężczyzn. Kiedy wychodzą, Melisandre zatrzymuje Matthosa i szepcze mu do ucha . mały|Melisandre w komnacie narad Stannisa. Stannis pyta Melisandre, co powiedziała Matthosowi. Czerwona kapłanka wyjawia, że powiedziała mu, iż „śmierć przez ogień jest najczystszą śmiercią”. Król kwestionuje jej intencje, a czerwona kobieta odpowiada tylko, że to prawda. Pyta następnie Stannisa, czy jest zmartwiony, na co ten odpowiada jej, że tak. Melisandre twierdzi, iż armie są dla Pana Światła tylko zabawkami. Król sugeruje, żeby kazała swojemu bogu, aby je spalił. Czerwona kapłanka informuje, że nie może niczego mu kazać, a jedynie modlić się do niego i być posłuszną jego rozkazom. Stannis twierdzi, że Renly ma pod komendą 100 000 ludzi, którzy powinni być lojalni wobec niego. Melisandre zachęca go, by nabrał wiary. Król mówi jej, iż podczas prawdziwej wojny zwycięża strona z większą liczbą żołnierzy i że nie zdobędzie Królewskiej Przystani bez ludzi Renly’ego oraz nie pokona młodszego brata na otwartym polu. Czerwona kobieta zapewnia go, mówiąc, że widziała w płomieniach jego ścieżkę do zwycięstwa. Stannis przypomina jej, że przyjął jej wiarę oraz spalił posągi Siedmiu. Melisandre krąży za nim i zaczyna rozpinać swoją szatę. Mówi mu, że musi dać z siebie wszystko. Król przypomina czerwonej kapłance o swoich zobowiązaniach małżeńskich. Melisandre odpowiada na to, iż Selyse jest chorowita, słaba i zamknięta w wieży oraz obrzydza swojego męża. Przypomina, że nie dała mu żadnych żywych synów, jedynie poronionych bądź martwych. Obiecuje mu syna. Stannis powtarza obietnicę, a czerwona kobieta całuje go w ucho. Zwraca jej pocałunki i kładzie ją na Malowanym Stole, rozrzucając znajdujące się tam figury, gdy zaczyna uprawiać z nią seks . Stannis, w towarzystwie Melisandre, Davosa i kilku strażników, spotyka się z Renlym na wybrzeżu krain burzy, aby negocjować. Renly zabiera ze sobą Catelyn Stark, Brienne z Tarthu oraz własną straż. Renly pozoruje dezorientację związaną ze sztandarami i zastanawia się, czemu jeleń Stannisa płonie. mały|Melisandre na spotkaniu Renly’ego i Stannisa. Melisandre wyjaśnia, że Stannis przybrał za herb gorejące serce Pana Światła. Renly mówi, ze ona musi być ognistą kapłanką, o której tyle słyszał i żartuje, że teraz wie, czemu Stannis stał się religijny w tak późnym okresie życia. Stannis ostrzega brata, aby zważał na swe słowa. Renly odpowiada, że odczuwa ulgę, iż jego starszy brat nie jest fanatykiem i określa go nieuprzejmym, sztywnym i nudnym, ale nie pobożnym. Melisandre napomina, aby Renly uklęknął przed wybrańcami Pana Światła i mówi, że Stannis zrodził się wśród dymu i soli. Młodszy brat żartuje, twierdząc, że brzmi przez to, jakby był przyrównywany do szynki. Stannis ponownie go ostrzega. Catelyn napomina obydwu braci podczas dyskusji, a Renly przypomina, że nikt nie popiera roszczeń Stannisa. Stannis, ze względu na ich matkę, daje bratu noc na zastanowienie się i oferuje mu nadanie stanowiska w swojej małej radzie i mianowanie go swoim dziedzicem, dopóki sam nie będzie miał syna, jeśli przed świtem złoży swoje sztandary. Mówi, że inaczej zniszczy go. Renly przypomina starszemu bratu o swoich licznych zwolennikach i stwierdza, iż uczynią go oni królem. Stannis zawraca konia i odjeżdża, podczas gdy Melisandre ostrzega Renly’ego, by przemyślał swoje grzechy, ponieważ „noc jest ciemna i pełna strachów” . Stannis wzywa Davosa na swój statek flagowy, „Furię”. Po krótkiej rozmowie król nakazuje rycerzowi przemycić Melisandre na brzeg i mówi, że musi się to odbyć w sekrecie, a później nie będą o tym mówić. Davos prosi Stannisa o rozważenie bardziej honorowych alternatyw, ale Baratheon podkreśla, że bardziej honorowe sposoby nie wygrywały wojen . Davos wpływa z czerwoną kapłanką do zatoczki pod klifami wybrzeża. Czerwona kobieta pyta go, czy się boi, nazywając go Cebulowym Rycerzem, na co ten odpowiada, iż powiedział mu, że noc jest ciemna i pełna strachów. Melisandre mówi, że swego czasu przewoził bardziej paskudny ładunek. Pyta go, czy jest dobrym człowiekiem, na co ten odpowiada, że jest mieszaniną dobra i zła. Czerwona kapłanka odpowiada słowami, że jeśli połowa cebuli jest czarna ze względu na zgnicie, to zgniła jest cała cebula i stwierdza, iż dobro i zło są absolutami. Davos pyta, jaka ona jest, na co czerwona kobieta mówi, iż jest dobra. Mówi, że jest obrończynią światła i życia . Opuszczają łódkę, a Melisandre pyta Davosa, czy kocha swoją żonę, na co ten odpowiada twierdząco. Pyta go o inne kobiety, a Cebulowy Rycerz prosi ją, aby nie mówiła o jego żonie. Dopowiada, iż mówi o innych kobietach takich jak ona i twierdzi, że Davos jej pragnie. Mówi mu, że chce on zobaczyć, co ma pod szatę i zapewnia go, iż zobaczy . mały|Melisandre rodzi cień. Wchodzą do jaskini w klifie. Davos mówi, że to dziwne, iż jej Pań Światła prosi ją o działanie w cieniu. Ona odpowiada, że cienie nie moga żyć w ciemności i są sługami światła. Cebulowy Rycerz odkrywa, iż ich droga jest zablokowana, a kraty są nowe. Melisandre mówi, że ich droga nie może być zablokowana i ściąga szatę. Wydaje się być w zaawansowanej ciąży, a Davos wzywa Siedmiu do ochrony. Kapłanka mówi mu, że jest tylko jeden bóg, który chroni jedynie tych, którzy mu służą. Lampa Davosa zaczyna świecić z większą intensywnością, co zaskakuje go. Cofa się w stronę ściany jaskini, podczas gdy czerwona kobieta kładzie się na swojej szacie. Zaczyna jęczeć, a coś przesuwa się pod skórą jej brzucha. Jej naszyjnik świeci na czerwono, kiedy odsuwa swoją głowę do tyłu. Jej jęki i sapanie nasilają się, jak gdyby przeżywała nasiloną przyjemność, co cały czas obserwuje Cebulowy Rycerz. Mroczne dłonie chwytają jej nogi, a ciemna postać wychodzi z jej łona. Cień stoi przed nią przez chwilę, po czym przechodzi między kratami . Cień morduje Renly’ego, a Stannis przejmuje kontrolę nad większą częścią jego armii. Catelyn Stark i Brienne z Tarthu przebywają w namiocie Renly’ego, kiedy ten zostaje zabity. Catelyn nie jest pewna tego, co zobaczyła, ale Brienne jest doskonale przekonana, że to cień z twarzą Stannisa. Król na wąskim morzu płynie ze swoimi nowymi siłami pod Królewską Przystań, ale zostaje przekonany przez Davosa, by nie brał ze sobą Melisandre, aby zwycięstwo nie zostało przypisane niej . Stannis doznaje miażdżącej porażki w bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem, ale udaje mu się wycofać . Wraca na Smoczą Skałę i konfrontuje się z Melisandre na temat słuszności jej przepowiedni. W napadzie gniewu zaczyna ją dusić, ale łagodnieje, gdy przypomina mu o zaklęciu, którego użyli do zabicia Renly’ego. Król wyraża ubolewanie z powodu zamordowania własnego brata. Kapłanka ostrzega go, że dokona gorszych zdrad, zanim ich długa wojna się zakończy, ale nalega, aby walczył dalej. Pokazuje mu w płomieniach wizję, która go napawa go zaskoczeniem i przywraca mu wiarę w nią . Sezon 3 Po porażce bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem Stannis zaczyna być odosobniony i zamknięty w sobie, nie pozwalając widywać siebie nikomu poza Melisandre. Kapłanka zaczyna składać ofiary z ludzi, nakazując spalić żywcem pozostałych zwolenników Stannisa, którzy sprzeciwili się jej lub ich słabnącej sprawie, jako ofiary dla Pana Światła. Davos powraca na wyspę z zamiarem zabicia czerwonej kobiety, aby powstrzymać ją od doprowadzenia Stannisa do własnej zguby. Uważa Melisandre za wroga i wyciąga nóż, gdy wspomina ona o śmierci jego syna, ale zostaje powstrzymany i zabrany do lochów . mały|Melisandre mówi do Davosa, szanując śmierć jego syna w ogniu. Kapłanka opuszcza Smoczą Skałę i udaje się do dorzecza, mimo że Stannis chce, aby została z nim. Nalega na niego, mówiąc, iż musi tam coś znaleźć. Kiedy przybywa, spotyka Thorosa z Myr z bractwa bez chorągwi. Na początku domaga się informacji, co stało się z misją Thorosa, aby nawrócić Roberta Baratheona. Po dosadnym powiedzeniu jej, że nie udało się mu, Thoros prosi, aby mówiła otwarciej o swoich potrzebach i powstrzymała się od mówienia w valyriańskim. Czerwony kapłan przedstawia ją Berikowi Dondarrionowi i wyjaśnia jego liczne wskrzeszenia. Melisandre jest zaskoczona, zauważając, że nawet gdyby było to możliwe, Thoros nie powinien mieć takiej mocy. mały|Melisandre z Thorosem i Berikiem. Thoros karci ją i przypomina, iż jest jedynie narzędziem w rękach Pana Światła. On i Beric zgadzają się oddać jej Gendry’ego w zamian za dwa ciężkie worki złota. Kiedy ma zamiar odejść, czerwona kobieta zostaje zaczepiona przez Aryę Stark, która określa ją mianem złej. Odpowiada na jej obelgi i spogląda w oczy dziewczyny, widząc wiele innych par oczu, które Arya zamknie kiedyś na zawsze. Kapłanka zapewnia, że pewnego dnia spotkają się ponownie . Kiedy statek Melisandre spokojnie przemierza Czarną Zatokę, kapłanka w końcu ujawnia Gendry’emu prawdę o jego pochodzeniu, wskazując na Czerwoną Twierdzę i określając ją jako dom jego ojca. Po powrocie na Smoczą Skałę Melisandre rozmawia na jego temat ze Stannisem. mały|Melisandre uwodzi Gendry’ego. Król jest zmieszany ze względu na łagodne traktowanie przez Melisandre kogoś, kogo zamierza ona poświęcić, ale czerwona kobieta przyrównuje tę sytuację do składania w ofierze baranka – zwierzęta niełatwo się kontroluje, kiedy są nerwowe, ale łatwe do złożenia w ofierze, gdy są spokojne. Umieszcza Gendry’ego w dostojnej komnacie i uwodzi go. Szybko zmienia jednak swoje zachowanie, przywiązując go do łóżka i przygotowując pijawki do ssania jego krwi w ramach rytuału . mały|Melisandre spogląda w płomienie. Po uwolnieniu Gendry’ego przez Davosa i napotkanie gniewu Stannisa, Cebulowy Rycerz próbuje ratować skórę, pisząc list do Nocnej Straży. Melisandre pali go i potwierdza prawdziwość wiadomości – Wojna Pięciu Królów jest jedynie oderwaniem od prawdziwego konfliktu, ponieważ ciemność maszeruje w stronę Muru. Czerwona kapłanka potwierdza również, że Davos nie może zostać zabity, gdyż R’hllor wyznaczył dla Cebulowego Rycerza ważną rolę po stronie światła w nadchodzącym konflikcie . Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Sezon 7 Osobowość Zdolności Pojawienia Galeria Melisandre approves.jpg|Melisandre, czerwona kapłanka Pana Światła, „Północ pamięta”. Painted Table Dragon motif 2x01.jpg|Rada Stannisa nad Malowanym Stołem, „Północ pamięta”. Melisandre Night Lands dress 1.jpg|Alternatywna suknia Melisandre z sześciokątami. Stannis and Melisandre choke 2x10.png|Stannis dusi Melisandre, „Valar Morghulis”. Stannis Melisandre 2x10.jpg|Stannis i Melisandre widzą jego przyszłość, „Valar Morghulis”. GOT3-Melisandre-Poster.jpg Melisandre01.jpg|Melisandre, sezon 3. MelisandreCastportal.jpg cablevision-game-of-thrones-season-3-episode-6_h.jpg|Lady Melisandre odwiedza dorzecze, „Wspinaczka”. Stannis and Melisandre Mhysa.png|Stannis i Melisandre, „Mhysa”. Screen Shot 2013-06-11 at 1.58.53 AM.png|Melisandre konfrontuje się z Davosem, „Mhysa”. Mel.jpg gameofthrones4x026.jpg|Melisandre je obiad ze Stannisem i Selyse, „Lew i Róża”. Game-of-Thrones-Season-4-Episode-7-Melisandre.jpg|Melisandre kąpie się i rozmawia z Selyse o truciznach, „Przedrzeźniacz”. Melisandre HBO Got S5.jpg|Melisandre, sezon 5. Melisandre S5.jpg|Melisandre w Czarnym Zamku, sezon 5. GOT507 120914 HS_DSC 77151.jpg|Melisandre prosi Stannisa o ofiarę krwi z jego własnej córki. Melisandre The Dance of Dragons.jpg GOT S6 37.png|Melisandre, „Czerwona kobieta”. GOT S6 08.png S06E00_-_Melisandre_Cropped.jpg de:Melisandre en:Melisandre es:Melisandre it:Melisandre ja:メリサンドル lt:Melisandre pt-br:Melisandre ru:Мелисандра zh:梅丽珊卓 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Wyznawcy Czerwonego Boga Kategoria:Martwi